The present invention relates generally to supports for printed circuit boards and more specifically to means for movably mounting printed circuit boards in the housing of an electrical controller.
In present electrical and electronic apparatus, it is common to support some or all of the electric circuit components on electrical printed circuit boards. The use of such boards simplifies manufacture and repair of the products involved and results in fewer manufacturing defects as a consequence of fewer circuit connections to be made. While circuit boards may take many forms, they typically comprise a flat member of insulating material which has deposited thereon a plurality of conducting paths providing the circuit connections for the circuit components mounted on the board. The connections between the circuit board and other components of the apparatus may consist of contact connections made automatically with the mounting on the board, or by soldered or other hard wire connections.
It is common for such circuit boards to be mounted in such a way that they are easily removed for repair or for replacement. It is also known to mount circuit boards for pivotal movement to provide access to the boards or access to components behind the boards.
Examples of prior art disclosing such pivotal mounting of circuit boards are the U.S. Patents to Huerre U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,261, Hayashi U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,204 and Drexler U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,101. There are other prior art patents which disclose means for pivotally mounting circuit boards so that they are readily detachable. Examples of such hinged, detachable circuit board patents are Pierce et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,890 and Pierce et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,017. The patent to Bradfield U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,381 discloses hinged racks for supporting electrical components.
A review of the above cited patents reveals that the prior art structures for pivotally and detachably mounting printed circuit boards are complex structurally and primarily suitable for circuit boards which are lightweight and not supporting substantial discrete electrical components. The various prior art patents showing mounting structures for a plurality of closely spaced circuit boards are used primarily for electronic circuit elements and may be unsuited for use in applications in which the circuit boards mount heavy bulky components such as relays, transformers, and large discrete circuit elements.
There are many applications of circuit boards to controls for electromechanical devices such as garage door openers, air conditioners, furnaces, etc., where sophisticated electronic circuity is integrated with switches, relays, valves, circuit breakers and the like. Since many of these electromechanical devices such as switches, relays and circuit breakers are more subject to malfunctions and breakdowns than purely electronic components, it is important that the layout of the parts and components be such as to afford easy access for service purposes.
Thus, while circuit boards provide a means of reducing assembly costs and defects in the finished products, it is important that such circuit boards be integrated with products in such a way that added service problems are not created. Accordingly, it is desirable to orient circuit boards within their respective mounting enclosures so that they are (1) easily accessible, (2) readily removable for repair and replacement and (3) not obstructing access to other circuit components within the enclosure that may require service. In order to satisfy these objectives, it may be necessary to mount the circuit boards for easy pivotal movement out of an obstructing position and for easy disassembly for repair and replacement of the circuit board or the elements carried thereon.